Things We Get Ourselves Into
by Angelick29
Summary: Bonnie gets too far into a situation and cant get out. Please forgive the way it looks comp is not working right. Please review would love coments


Bonnie doesnt know what to do anymore this situation has gotten so out of control. It started off as an accident a simple kiss that wasnt suppose to turn into more, oh but its become so much more. Its become a lust filled situation between three people. Her, Stefan and Damon.

She sat on her porch quietly smiling every so often about all the things they've done and the places they'd been and done together. Damon was her lustful, demanding, intense, yet laid back lover, and Stefan was more intense than people thought and the freakier than people suspected, which was perfect for her. Together they were a constant explosion. Then the thoughts of " damn thats my best friends guy would cross her mind" and guilt would come across heavy.

As she sat on her porch, Damon sautered out of the house in some black pajama pants that hung lowly on his hips. With a cup of orange juice in his hand. " here love," he said handing her the cup as he kissed her forehead. " thanx babe" she replied back. He sat next to her " whats on ur mind?" he asked streatching an arm out beside her. " oh nothing just thinking about " what we've gotten ourselves into" he smiled raising his eyes showing off those amazing oceans he called eyes. " i know right." she knew he was in the gutter." " come here doll." he said reaching over pulling her close to him. " u know u can stop this any time u want, i mean i know u love this body of mine, and stefans but hey if it becomes to much i understand us Salvatores can become alot." Bonnie looked at him and laughed " ur an arrogant ass u know that." He smiled " yea but u werent sayin that last night." he coughed she hit him laughing " what did i do" he laughed. So they sat there for a little while then she got up " i gotta start getting ready for school i'll c u later" getting up and walking in as Damon looked at her walk away with worry in his eyes that she might be wanting to stop their little triangle thats goin on.

Bonnie got ready and headed to school. She was walking threw the halls when she saw her girls. They all hugged and talked about what happened last night. Bonnie told some but not all cause her night involved a threesome with her friends boyfriend and his brother. So she said " o nothing i just watched tv bored out of my mind." Then Stefan walked up and hugged Elena from behind" hey babe he said kissing her neck." she smiled " hey urself." He looked at bonnie as she looked away feeling a little jealousy he heard her heartbeat speed up and knew y so he let go of elena and stood beside her " so what r u ladies talking about?" he asked curiously " oh nothing just what bonnie did last night she said her night was boring as ever." he choked " boring huh?" she looked at him his eyes said " im sorry." he said " so what made tv boring was it not the right show cause u know theres alot of new shows on tv now." as he tilted his head to the side smirking." at that moment Bonnie wanted to slap him upside the head but instead as he chuckled " she just said " oh really Stefan i didnt knwo that." threw gritted teeth. Everybody laughed thinking they were playing and they were but stefan was being an ass too especially knowing what she was watching last night. So they all went their seperate ways to class and bonnie and stefan strolled down the hall " ur night was boring huh?" he said chuckling at her as she looked at him " ur being an ass or would perfer i say o E my night was amazing i was bent over my bed while ur boyfriend long stroked my wetness as i deep throated his brother then we switched up. He laughed " yea that would b interesting but i think i perfer u were bored and watched tv all night long as he lingered on the long. She just shook her head. They walked in class they normally sat together but today there was a new guy sitting in his seat so Stef sat behind her. She sat down and noticed the guy was hott he had blondish hair beautiful full red lips and all. He looked at her and mesmerized her then he spoke " Good Morning and Bonnie was gone he had this accent she smiled bigger than she probably shouldve hav but she coulnt help it. " hi" was all she could say he smiled again " im Klaus." " bonnie" she said catching up with her thoughts." all the while Stefan was watching and not enjoying the view at all."

So after class they walked out he was pissed cause the whole time her and Klaus were talking none stop its like she forgot he was back there watching. Kalus asked for her number and she gave it right infront of him " Oh fuck no!" He thought " After Klaus walked away Bonnie walked down the hall smiling she saw her girls " they asked about the guy she told them Caroline looked at him and smiled " damn bon hes sexy, u and him would make a georgeous couple and before bonnie knew what she was saying she replied "yea." The day continued and ended they all went home Klaus texted her she stopped on the porch and sat on the swing texting him back and blushing. She spent the say alone cause Stef spent Tuesdays, thursdays, and saturdays with Elena and Damon went out on his hunt for blood and women so Bonnie got piece and quiet those days and knew she could do as she pleased on those days.

Days passed her and Klaus were talking alot but only him and her knew she kept it from the guys. At school bonnie was walking down the hall laughing with the crew when Klaus walked by and grabbed bonnie pulling her to him she laughed and fell into his arms, Stef had blacked out and was at the guys throat and everybody was yelling let him go." He came back he was still walking with elena he looked back and bonnie was still with klaus so they split up like normal but bonnie had to go to the bathroom so she was late, Stef found his chance when she waked out her snatched her into the jantors closet " what the fuck is that shit! he raised his voice sayin quietly and loudly at the same time " she looked around " what r u talking about? raising an eyebrow " that shit with Klaus when did u start talking to him" he asked now he was becoming pissed " a week ago." he grabbed her pinning her to the wall" no we never said u could date u belong to me and damon nobody else is allowed to put their hands on u." She protesed " r u fucking serious so ur telling me u want me to sit here alone with no one while u run around with elena all happy and damon just running around till u fell like u want me ." No fuck that No, I wont sit here i wont be here as ur play thing." He got pissed grabbing her neck " u will u wont see him anymore and if i get the hint or feelin will hurt him and Bonnie dont ever forget what we r so u know i wont hesitate. He let her go and she fell gasping for air. He left her there crying."

Bonnie went home, she didnt finish school she got there locked herself in and cried. Damon came over " Bonnie where u at love?" he was back i town from god knows where, or who knows where" He found bonnie in here room trying to fix her face." He sat on the bed and raised her head " whats wrong?" she looked away he saw a hand starting to form on her neck." He got pissed moving her neck from side to side " who did this to u?" she pulled away " lowly syain stefan." he looked like y?" her phone went off he picked it up and looked " who is Klaus?" she told him expecting him to b the calm one but got the opposite he threw her phone into the wall " what the fuck is that?" she looked up at him then away " remember u said whenever i wanted this to stop i should tell u and itll b ok" she said lowly " he leaned back " yea y?" she looked at him again her eyes low with sadness " i want to stop" before she knew it he had her pinned against the bed" no fuck no like im sure stefan told u u belong to us." It scared her cause she came to the realization that she was in a really fucked up situation. At that moment Stefan walked in and leaned against the door " she told u huh?" damon looked at him then back at her " no he texted her, and she said she didnt want to do this anymore." Stefan chuckled " i told her she belonged to us as he strolled over and sat next to them " i told her that if she saw him again w'd kill him" Damon looked at her and smiled." atleast u know now" and he backed up" the both left saying " i think she should b alone now."

Days passed, they had gotten their way then one day she snapped " no fuck this." At school she went to class and stefan was sitting in their normal spot but bonnie sat next to Klaus he saw that and became infuriated she knew it so to make things clear about what was goin on she asked him out with her and the girlsshe knew he heard this and would get mad. Class ended she walked out all smiles before she knew it she was in an empty class with a very upset stefan he pinned again to the wall " why do u insist on playing with me Bonnie stefan said trying to catch her eyes as she kept looking away " im not playin with u she said looking back at him feeling her bravery come back he smirked " yes u r?" " u know i or damon will kill him so i dont know y u insist on playing this game" he said while twirling her hair around his fingers she slapped his hand away " get off me Stef and go find ur girlfriend before i do and tell her of our little dealings as of late and y u dont press her to lose her virginity cause u and ur brother hav taken mine, and do on a constant basis" she bucked up and pushed him back which he didnt move. He smirked and she pushed him away before she could move he grabbed her arm and slammed her back into the wall she looked at him he smiled. she jacked away and went to class.

When school ended she walked out in a hurry but Klaus stopped her " hey love he said with the accent that made her heart skip a beat she smiled " hey urself." just as they were talking stefan and the crew walked out as usual stefan was hanging on elena while caroline and tyler walked hand in hand. They saw bonnie elena and caroline smiled with excitement " they look so cute together caroline agreed they do" They walked over bonnie smiled and waved trying to look happy about them coming over. Then Klaus looked " oh hey its ur friends, and he stood next to bonnie and put his arm around her waist and pulled her infront of him and kissed her neck she giggled " She looked up she could actually see the fumes coming from stefan then he looked at the parking lot where damon stood then back at bonnie and smiled her smile faded " oh shit" she said looking down at her hands and removed herself from Klaus's arm. Umm i have to go" Bonnie said quickly feeling the air in her lungs leaving quickly so she got in her car and left.

Home she breathed out looking at her house seeing that no one was there waiting for her. She slowly walked up knowing full well that they could appear at any moment but just incase she walked in and locked the door. " so u think that we r playing with u and that ur little boyfriend wont get hurt." She stopped and turned around it was both of them on the couch. She cringed seeing Klaus on the couch too looking worried she yelled " Y Y cant i have someone i care about like y'all have, stefan u have elena, damon u have any woman u want at that moment just please let me have him. They looked at each other and shrugged then stefan snapped his neck as Bonnie screamed and fell to her knees. I hate yall he was innocent he did nothing but like me. Damon helped her up as she cried sayin " and that was his mistake."


End file.
